Taming his beast
by Princess Seraphina88
Summary: Megakat inspired me to write the story of how Cosmos and Raditz first met, starts before the Saiyan genocide. This will be a three story series. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I shouldn't start a new story when I already have three going, but I got inspired by Megakat. Let me know what you think guys.

Chapter 1.

Cosmos had tears streaming down her face as she looked at her old home system, the Earth no longer able to sustain life after the fight with Chaos.

Even though she could have picked any of the other planets in the system for her new home, she couldn't stand being alone anymore.

She had no idea where to go from now, she spoke to her crystal asking it to take her where she was needed. Taking one last look at her home, she hoped doing this would give her world a chance to heal and her friends a chance at life without chaos.

A flash of siler light and she was gone.

~~~~~XXXX~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~

Three small figures stood draped in dark blue capes, their faces hidden by their hoods, as they watched the pool give off light they watched the final battle with chaos at the cauldron.

'Did we have to make her life so hard?' asked a child's voice

'Couldn't we finally give her a chance at happiness?' asked the other

'Out of all our creations she makes our existance interesting, I think we could do something' said the third

~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Raditz stood in the throne room on Vegeta-sei next to his father, looking up at his father he sometimes wondered if he was crazy with half the bizarre stories he often went on about.

At this time he was informing the king of an attack on Vegeta-sei, having already sent his youngest son Kakarot on a mission to another planet that could sustain them if his vision cam true.

'What makes you think this will happen? What proof do you have? If it does happen what can we do to stop it?' asked the king

'Well my visions I have while sleeping tell me it is going to happen, but I have no proof apart from that my visions always prove true' said Bardock

The prince snorted, he couldn't believe his ears, the king wasn't sure if he could trust these visions this third rate saiyan was having but he had never been wrong before.

'And to stop it?' he prompted.

'_He _will ask for Prince Vegeta to seal the deal' said Bardock

'WHAAAT, my heir to the throne, why not Tarble?' muttered the King

'I don't know your highness, thats what the dream told me, and thats where it ended' he explained.

~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~XXXX~~~~~

As she landed on this Earth like planet, she only had the time to note that it had signs of life and humanoid at that.

Finally she wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Her transformation slipped and silver melted into shimmering gold.

Lying on what she could assume was something close to that of grass, her mass of hair surrounding her like a halo.

Before she could look around much longer blackness over took her, and she passed out from exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, after finally escaping the argument that was going between the king, the prince and his father, he stood watching the stars.

A cool breeze blew blowing leaves in all directions, he closed his eyes and was enjoying the cool breeze after the hot day he'd had training.

Feeling another prescence, looking around a blinding flash temporarily startled him.

Whoever it was their power level was dropping quickly. it had dropped so far it was close to an ordinary human.

Watch as this aparition fell to the ground, he was astounded when another light flashed and the being was lying on the ground.

Wary of this new being he crept closer until he was close enough to see in fact it was a she, he wasn't too sure what to do, so he just sat there on the ground watching her.

His beast then decided to make its presence known purred, and he felt a weird tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He had often heard his father talk of this feeling, he knew what it was, he just didn't know what to do about it.

Picking the woman up, his beast going mental at her closness, he was barely able to keep his beast in check.

What was it about this angel? he asked himself.

Taking off he flew towards his chambers, where he watched her sleep all night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well guys, seems I'm plenty motivated about this story right now! Lets see what happens next!

Chapter 2.

During the night Raditz had fallen asleep, it was somewhere around 7am in the morning, as the sun had just risen.

It was hard to tell what time it was, Usagi was alittle confused as to where she was.

Starting to stir she felt she wasn't alone, and the smell, it smelt very musculain, and like the the baked Earth after a rainstorm.

She didn't know where this smell was coming from, waking up properly now she could feel a warm, hard presence behind her.

Scared she tentitavely wiggled her way out of the bodies grasp, turning to view her captor she fell off the bed with a solid thump.

Rubbing her sore toosh she watched his smile fade, she frowned not quite sure why his demeanor changed.

Stealing half the blankets, as they weren't in use she picked them up and made a nest for herself on the floor, where she promptly fell asleep before she'd even finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~

Radditz was enjoying his dream where he was chasing a blode lady, with impossible long hair, he couldn't quite make out her face.

He was watching this whole scene play out before him between the two, it felt weird to be watching them like this as the other was obviously him.

But he couldn't help but smile at their antics, he was truly happy for the first time.

Now he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Suddenly the world started to tilt, he heard a thump and he felt lonely again.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

During their sleep they had disturbed the curtain, and the sun was currently annoying Radditz's eyes.

He tried rolling over but to no avail he couldn't defy the suns path, sighing, he stretched.

Suddenly remembering the women he had found, he shot up wide awake, looking around the room for her.

His heart beating a million times a minute, his beast clawing at its cage wanting to chase after her.

Finally hearing a soft whimper, his eyes turned in the direction of the sound.

A flash of gold as the sun hit her shining locks, he looked and spotted this gold peaking out the top his blankets, which some how ended up on the floor.

He sighed in relief, and his beast snapped at his cage in excitement, he wanted to move and cover her in his scent.

But thinking he'd scare her off, caging his beast once more he laid on the bed watching her slumber.

Purring contentedly, his tail swishing happily.

A smile graced his features again when she snorted mid breath, trying to conceal his laughter, his cheeks hurting from the unfamiliar strain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well guys what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well guys, seems I'm plenty motivated about this story right now! Lets see what happens next!

Chapter 3

Raditz lay on his side, watching silently as the blonde slept. He hadn't been this relaxed with another in the room before, let alone another of the opposite sex.

A frown graced his brow, confused not only by his thoughts but also by his actions, he was a saiyan after all he shouldn't be like this, experiencing Kami forbid 'feelings'

Not at all happy with where his thoughts were taking him, he stood and dressed, now stood at the door he sneaked a peek back to her slyly. Sighing, he closed the door softly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi heard the door close, and visibly relaxed.

Sitting up she stretched and sighed, she wondered where she was. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, yet she felt like she belonged.

Her stomach gave a load growl, smirking, she patted her stomach 'okay beast, I get the idea your hungry'.

Standing up slowly, so she could stretch out the kinks that had formed during her sleep.

As she stretched she realised that she was in her pyjamas, frowning she vaguely remembered being in her fuku.

Now she was beyond confused, what had happened to make her come here and why? she thought.

She tiptoed to the door, realising as she got to the door there was no reason to be sneaking around.

Peering out the door to make sure she was alone, she was off and running in the pursuit of food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raditz closed the door behind him, letting out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

He found himself stood on the patch of grass where she landed, looking up at the stars trying to see if they had the solution for how she came to be here.

'Hmph, what you doing here weakling' said a deep baritone

Turning he saw just who he was hoping to speak to 'prince, I figure you felt the powers last night? Then I have something you might like to see' he said

He could see he'd peaked his interest, 'Hmph' the voice answered and crossed his arms over his chest but Raditz felt him following him anyway.

~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~

Reaching his quarters Raditz opened the door to the bedroom, and entered.

'I smell a female not of our planet, what was the planet renowned womaniser doing with her, and you didn't even claim her if I'm not mistaken by her scent. Hmmmmph.' Said his companion.

Raditz smirked, 'I know that, but for some reason I feel this woman is some what different, someone I should revere'. he explained.

His companion raised his eyebrow, and smirked 'things just got interesting, and here I was starting to get bored'

Just as they were about to leave the room, they felt a swell of power form nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well guys what you think? I'll leave there for now, after all it has been a while.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well guys, it's been a while since I added to this fic, so enjoy :D

Chapter 4:

Vegeta was stood leaning against the alcove wall, inside of the castle gardens.

He liked to be here, so he could be alone when he wasn't training.

Looking up he saw Raditz stood not too far away, he didn't like it when people disturbed his space.

'Hmph, what you doing here weakling' he asked

Raditz turned 'prince, I figure you felt the powers last night? Then I have something you might like to see' he said

Vegeta had been intrigued by the levels he felt, 'Hmph' he answered then crossed his arms over his chest and followed Raditz anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

He followed Raditz opened the door to the bedroom, and entered.

'I smell a female not of our planet, what was the planet renowned womaniser doing with her, and you didn't even claim her if I'm not mistaken by her scent. Hmmmmph.' he said

Raditz smirked, 'I know that, but for some reason I feel this woman is some what different, someone I should revere'. he explained.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, and smirked 'things just got interesting, and here I was starting to get bored'

Just as they were about to leave the room, they felt a swell of power form nearby.

~~~XXX~~~~XXX~~~~~XXX~~~~~~

Vegeta was confused he was sure that he'd seen everyone from that kingdom perish.

Taking off towards the power he felt.

He saw a flash of gold in a very familiar shape before it had promptly vanished.

'What was she doing here' he thought.

~~~~XXX~~~XXXX~~~X~X~X~X~X~~

Raditz was watching Vegeta's every move, he'd never seen him like this not since the incident years ago.

He smirked, thinking 'Vegeta's right, things just got interesting'

~~~~XXX~~~XXX~X~XX~~X~~~~~~

A/N: Well guys what you think? I'll leave there for now, after all it has been a while.


End file.
